Ask Me Again
by KaleifrmHInei
Summary: Another Eona epilouge because the books ending was so LAME! What happens when the war is over. Does everything go back to normal? What happens to Eona and Prince Kygo? Life after the War.


So I finally managed to get my hands on a copy of Eona! And it was AWESOME! The only thing I didn't like was the ending. They just left me. I was like "THAT ALL! No after math nothing? LAAAAAME!" so I shall make an Epilogue. Cause I feel in the mood for writing. Please R&R! I own NOTHING from Allison Goodman or anything from Eon and Eona. Caution for the slight lemony taste. Couldn't help myself.

Two months. Two months since vie seen my dragon. Since I felt her power. I have to admit. I miss it, I do, but within these past two months vie done nothing but be my real self. Rilla and Chart have moved back to my masters land and minding themselves. They come to visit from time to time and imp grateful for every visit. Kygo has offered me to live with him in the palace. On because he is my lover or because I am his Naiso, I have no idea. Me and Kygo have gotten closer than I ever thought would be imaginable.

I was walking around the palace admiring the hot day when a guard came up to me. "My lady, his Majesty wishes to see you. He says its important."

"And where can I find him?"

"In his quarters."

"Very well, you may leave."

He then bowed and backed away. I hurried my way to Kygos bedroom. Once I got there I knocked on the door. He seemed to have been taking awhile. What seemed like a while he opened the door. "Kygo?" He seemed very nervous.

"Um, Eona. Please, come in. I was just looking for you." He said. There was something remotely strange.

"Kygo, are you alright? You seem ill."

"I wish it were that. But no I am well."

"Are you sure. You look light headed." And he did. There was an absence in his eyes. The longer he took to answer me the more worried I became.

"You know I can read you as I would a book Eona. To be honest there is nothing to be worried about. I am simply nervous."

"What is there to be nervous about? It is only me your talking to." I said with a slight chuckle.

He smiled back and I couldn't help but see the love he had for me. But once I saw that I couldn't help but remember what he said to me almost a month ago. A month ago it had felt as if my heart was broken in pieces. When he said we could never be together. That is forbidden since I am of no royal blood.

"Eona, what are you thinking?" He asked pulling me away from my heartbreak.

"Nothing of importance. I'm sorry. But what was so urgent that you needed to tell me?"

Again he said nothing. Before I could say anything he cleared his throat.

"Eona. I am no good at this than any other man would be if they were in this place. But, you know that I. That I," He said with a pause.

"You what?"

"I Love You. And I want to be with you."

He looked at me with complete honestly and my heart stopped. He "Loved" me?

"Eona. I love you. And there is no one I'd rather be with than with you. I want you to be my Empress. Royal blood or not."

"Kygo." I was in complete shock. This can't be real. Did he really love me?

"But, it is forbidden. I am not of royal blood. I cannot." I said with tears stinging behind my eyes. It was true. It was all true and it hurt more than any other wound that I have been through.

"Are you rejecting my offer to be my wife? My bride?" He said with so much sorrow that his voice cracked.

I was speechless. If only it weren't so wrong. There could be of no way this could happen.

"I will make a law. I will let it pass that anyone of the pearl dynasty may marry whomever they choose royal blood or not. I will do whatever it takes for you to be able to marry me. I know you love me as well Eona. I see it every time I look at you. I feel it every time your around! You can't run from it. I tried. And it never worked!"

"You don't understand. You can't possibly understand how much I love you. I love you so much that it hurts! Watching you say you can't be with me. Having to deal with the fact that we can never be, with coming to grips with it for you to turn around and propose to me is ripping me apart!" I screamed at him.

Everything I was saying was true. It hurts to love him as much as I do. And to make it worse I wanted to say yes. How badly I want to say yes! To forget all of this. But why can't I? Suddenly without warning I felt what I wanted to for so long. Kygos lips pressed against mine. Those lips that I have missed so much. I felt myself melt against his grips as he held me to his body. The way his hands ran through my hair made me feel as if I could do whatever I wanted. I almost protested when he pulled away.

"Eona. Forever a flame. An everlasting power. I see the way you're fighting yourself. I know you want to say yes. Just say it." He said looking me in the eyes. Then I couldn't stop myself. I lost all control as I crashed my lips to his with as much passion as I could muster.

As I pulled away I smiled one of the biggest smile vie ever made and simply said "Ask me again."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said, 'Ask me again." I said and started smiling.

"Eona, One of the first female dragoneye. One so beautiful and powerful. Would you do me the extraordinary honor of being my Empress." He said with a nervous look on his face and it took all of me too hold in my laughter. Then finally with tears running down my cheeks I smiled and said.

"Yes."


End file.
